Sidetracked Day
by Regalithy
Summary: Follow the adventures of Arima, Eto and Kaneki as they venture through high school with friends and foes alike! Note: Eto isn't a psychopath. Kaneki is also bipolar. Arima keeps a straight face for half the story. My takes on the characters are kinda OOC sometimes.
1. Transfer

The manager downstairs jingled the keys a distance away, throwing them at Arima. He expertly caught them, flashing his old friend a smirk before walking down the hallway toward his new room.

Hirako was his name, a former partner of his while he was part of the underground gang, CCG. They had discussed his arrival prior, Arima giving him a call. The keys he threw him were to the penthouse room, given to him at a half-off price of only 16.5 million yen.

He had accumulated the wealth through his massive feats while in the gang. He turned the tide of the first war against the rival gang Aogiri Tree, giving him a very high reputation. He was deemed 'The White Reaper,' given 250 million yen as compensation. He then left the gang, seeing as his mission was complete.

He entered the modest apartment after climbing six flights of stairs. It was an L-shaped building, consisting of four rooms, three bathrooms, a study, a large kitchen, a dining room next to it, and the entire roof to claim as his own.

He had turned the room without a bathroom into a storage room, having all of his belongings moved up before he arrived. He resided in the bedroom to the left of it. A king-sized bed was placed in the middle, clean grey sheets upon it. The pillows were white. A complete walk in closet was located on the right side, containing no outfits. A plain white door was located on the left side. The walls were painted a light grey, the borders being white. A light brown hardwood floor was present underneath his feet.

He opens the door on the left, realizing it's the study. A mahogany desk sits in front of three windows, each as tall as the walls next to them. It kind of looks like a lighthouse, as you could see the entire skyline from that point in the house. Two shelves lined the right and left wall, only the bottom left being occupied with a row of books. Arima assumed those were left by the previous owner. He picks one up, reading the title.

"The Black Goat's Egg, by Sen Takatsuki. My sister sure does write good literature. A shame she only writes under her pen name." He states in a casual tone.

He then hears the front door to his apartment slam open, thundering footsteps running toward his bedroom.

"Arima, Arima! It's me, Kaneki! Did you miss me? How are you doing? Can I stay at your new apartment? Are you coming to my high school?" He yells from the other side of the door. He then busts in, wrapping Arima in a giant bear hug.

"...Kaneki, please get off me. And to answer your questions, no, good, possibly, and yes." He retorts, annoyance oozing from his voice.

He then smiles at the white and black haired boy, pushing him off of him as he rubs his hair.

"O-o-ouch! That hurts, Arima!" Kaneki replies in an innocent tone. He was only fifteen for a reason, and you could definitely tell from his actions.

"Is big sister Eto coming here as well?" He questions.

"I don't think she was planning it. She does have a busy schedule. I can invite her over here if you'd like. You haven't seen her in a while, have you?"

"Nope!"

Arima replies, "Very well then, I'll call her right now." He pulls his smartphone out of his pocket, rapidly dialing the digits into them. The phone momentarily rings, before a sweet voice replies.

"Hello! Sen Takatsuki here, how may I help you!"

"It's Arima."

"O-oh hey! Arima! Wasn't expecting my two-minute younger brother to c-a-all me!" She replies in a cheery tone.

"It's only two minutes, I act older than you already. Kaneki wants you to come over to my new place, you know to hang out with him I guess. Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I'll change my schedule right away! Wait, did you say new place?"

"Yeah, I bought it about two days ago. The whole thing is furnished. Kaneki and I already have begun residing in it."

"Are you serious! Let me live with you! These dorms suck. My roommate looks at me like I'm some sort of unemployed parasite who is cooped up in my room all day. Disgusting." She says, a tone of bitter loathing reeking in her voice over the phone.

"Of course. I have two rooms free. Knock yourself out. I'll PM you the details after this call."

"Alright then, bye-bye Arima! See you later today!" She says as Arima hears her hang up. He then texts her everything important that she needs to know.

He looks toward Kaneki.

"Eto is moving here later today. Pick a room, kiddo."

Kaneki's eyes bulge in excitement. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS AWESOME!" He yells, startling Arima. Kaneki runs out of the room.

He falls back into the bookshelf, catching himself before he drops anything. A black lance-like object falls into his hands, Arima's eyebrows raising as he sees the object in his hands.

"So that's where it was. Hello, XIA."

He sees the stand where it was held on top of the bookcase. He moves it down to the top shelf, before placing the sword back into its stand. He proceeds to exit the room, searching the apartment for where Kaneki could have ran off to.

Within seconds of exiting, he hears three knocks rapping against the wood of the door. He walks down the hallway, opening the door as he arrives. He spots a familiar head of green hair, preparing himself as it launches at him. Eto's arms wrap around him as he pushes his weight toward his back foot.

"Hey little brother Arimaaaa!" She yells as Kaneki runs out his room.

"Eto, Eto, Eto!" Kaneki yells, wrapping his arms around the two.

Arima stands in the middle, annoyed at the loud noises piercing his eardrums. Nonetheless, he smiled.

After a few seconds, Arima removes himself from the two.

"Hey you two. I'm assuming Kaneki picked a room already, so the last two are your choice. Each have a bathroom already. There's some food in the storage. I'm gonna go to bed, it's 10:00." Arima states, beginning to walk away toward his room, his glasses giving a slight glint as he turned.

The two turn toward him, smiles on their faces. "Goodnight!"

Arima enters his room, taking off his signature white jacket before putting it in the closet on his right. He enters the bathroom and completes his nightly routine, setting his glasses on the countertop. He collapses on his bed, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead.

"...you aren't going somewhere are you?"

"...we...have a deal for you."

"...her as well."

"...wipe them both clean."

"...what... are you nervous?" She flicks his forehead.

Arima's eyes gently open. The bright light floods into his room from the window behind him. His eyes adjust, and he sees an ungodly sight.

A green head of hair, in his face, flicking his forehead.

"Wake up, Arima! You need to get your paperwork turned in for the transfer! Come on!" She says, flicking his forehead again.

"Alright Eto, I'm awake. What time is it?"

"8:15am." She replies, flicking his forehead once more for good measure.

"Go wake your younger brother up as well. He's missed so many first periods because he sleeps like a rock. School starts at 9, lets go!" She skips out of the room.

"This better be over with, quick."

Arima enters the bathroom, fixing his unkept hair. He grabs the toothbrush resting against the edge of the sink, rinsing it before cleaning his white, pearly teeth. He grabs his glasses off the countertop, placing them on his face before doing one last check and exiting the room, taking care to flip the switch to turn the lights off.

He walks down the hallway toward Kaneki's room. He enters, seeing the peaceful boy in a deep slumber. Arima sighs in regret as he grabs the bottom of his mattress, raising it up sixty degrees. Kaneki slowly slides off the mattress, hitting the floor with a loud thump. He sets the mattress back down.

Kaneki springs up, ready to slam his fists into the intruder that woke him up. He sees Arima.

"You really had to do that, didn't you?" He states in a gruff tone. He exits the room, entering the adjoining bathroom.

"Mission one complete. Time to get food." Arima walks out of Kaneki's room toward the kitchen. He enters, seeing Eto somehow cooking... pancakes.

"So you finally learned to cook, interesting." Arima replies, rubbing her green hair.

"The old man finally taught me after I prodded him for two months straight. Incredible, right?" She replied, a smirk gracing her features. She tossed him a plate after throwing a pancake into the air, both magically landing in his hands simeltaneously.

"He definitely taught you how to cook. I thought I would have to do it again." Arima states as he takes a seat at the dining table. Kaneki walks in, grabbing Arima's plate as he consumes the entire pancake in one bite.

"...Seriously?" Arima coldly replies, not amused.

Kaneki laughs before pointing at Eto. He sees her on the floor, dying of laughter.

"...that...was...s-s-so...FUNNY!" She yells, her body convulsing as she laughs in between words.

Arima looks down in pity.

"Amusing, now make me another pancake." Arima deadpans.

Eto immediately hops up, recovered, and performs the same act as earlier.

Kaneki and Arima look at each other, amused. "At lease it wasn't a one-time thing." Arima says, finally eating his own pancake after sitting down. Kaneki and Eto sit with him, conversing about the day ahead.

They talk for about five minutes, Arima placing his plate in the sink, pointing at Kaneki.

"You. Wash the dishes when we get home." He says.

Kaneki pouts. "Fine."

Arima enters his room, putting on his jacket he retrieved from the closet and smelling the clothes he wore yesterday. He deems then clean, before exiting the room, Eto and Kaneki waiting for him outside. They walk out, heading down the hallway when suddenly, Arima notices an elevator.

He sighs. "I guess I walked up the stairs for nothing, huh?"

The two laugh, proceeding to enter. Kaneki presses the 'L' button, taking them to the lobby. They exit, walking through the main lobby. Arima nods at the manager before exiting the building, the three beginning their trek toward the school.

 _III_

The three arrive at the large building, appearing as a three-story building that spanned across multiple acres.

"Adachi High School." Arima reads aloud.

"Yep, this is the school we go to." Eto states, popping the p.

"The offices for your paperwork to be registered are over there. Me and Kaneki will head off to class!" Eto says, her voice dripping with cheerfulness. She points toward an entrance to the left of the main one. They walk toward the main entrance, leaving Arima alone. He walks in the side door.

"Welcome! Arima I presume? I'm Ms. Fueguchi, the receptionist here. The principal is in the back to see you. You can leave your paperwork here." She smiles, signaling the area where she wanted to papers to be places. He pulls them out of his bag, placing them there.

"Do you by chance... have a daughter that attends here? My younger brother was talking about her." Arima says.

"Yes I do! Hinami is my daughter. She's currently a sophomore attending here."

"Ah, alright."

She smiles once more, before shifting her attention toward the computer in front of her.

"The principal's office is 2 doors down on your right. Have a good day!"

"Thank you." Arima says, walking down the hallway toward the corresponding door. He knocks twice, before opening it. A look of shock appears on his face as he saw the man sitting at the desk.

"Never assumed you were the principal of this high school, father."

"Oh yes, Arima. Take a seat, we have a lot of catching up to do."

 **That's the chapter. Writing that other story kind of made me want to write one like this, no clue why. It's actually really fun to write about whatever pops up in your head. I kind of got a sense of deja vu writing this for some odd reason as well.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the next one!**

 **Have a good one!**


	2. Classes

Arima walked down the hallway to his first period. He was handed his schedule by Mrs. Fueguchi after the... talk he had with his father. It was an interesting turn of events, nonetheless.

Arima read his schedule from top to bottom once again.

/Adachi High

/Student: Arima Yoshimura

/Grade: 12

/First Semester

1: AP English IV, 2310

2: AP Calculus AB, 3220

3: AP Civics and Economics, 212

4: Weight Training I, 104

/Second Semester

1: AP French Culture and Language, 3310

2: AP Statistics, 2216

3: AP European History, 314

4: AP Calculus BC, 3220

(A/N: went off of the US common core system)

Most of his classes may have been optional, however he chose to rather complete as many college courses as he could so he would have less during his college years.

After walking up the first flight of steps, he continues down the hallway. He walks up to his first class, English IV. He knocks on the door, looking through the window as he sees the teacher walk over.

He opens the door, the same neutral look on his face when he saw Arima.

"Hello, you must be Arima. I'm Mr. Yomo, I teach English IV. You're in the correct class, yes?"

"Yes I am." Arima replies calmly.

He stares at him for a second. "Very well, take an open seat anywhere." He returns to his desk, leaving the door open.

Arima walks in, looks of shock appearing on some familiar faces.

"That's him, The White Reaper!"

"Holy shit, I'm screwed!"

Arima ignored the comments, seeing his green haired sister in the back of the class, waving. He smirks as he walks to sit next to her. Taking his seat, he sets his handbag against the wall.

"Heyyy Arima!" Eto says, a smile beaming off her face.

"...How are you actually happy and cheery this early in the morning?" Arima retorts, grogginess seeping from his deep voice.

"I have no clue. It just happens." She replies.

Mr. Yomo proceeds to call for attention.

"I'll keep this short. I don't like to talk much, so this will be an assignment-based class. Turn in your things on time and we won't have an issue. The rest of this period is free." He says, walking back to his desk. He takes a sip of his coffee before falling asleep.

Arima looks over at Eto. "Quality teachers we have at this school, don't we?" He says, amused.

She laughs. "Mr. Yomo is a good teacher, he just isn't a very, how do I put it, 'morning' person."

Arima nods. "Understandable."

A familiar student turns around. Juuzo Suzuya. Complete psychopath, but somewhat reliable.

He smiles at Arima before asking, "Is Haise here today? He said he'd bring me more snacks."

Arima laughs inside, gathering his composure before replying. "Yes, he should be here. I walked out the door with him this morning."

"Awesome!" He yells, turning back around to draw in his notebook.

"What an interesting guy." Arima says to Eto.

The rest of class passes, nothing of importance occurring. He rises, exiting the class. While in the hallway, he receives looks of awe and jealousy, everyone already aware of his current status.

He nods as a few familiar faces pass by, stopping as some greet him. He walks up the stairs to the third floor, entering the classroom.

The desks were in twos, much to his displeasure. He hoped he wasn't paired with an idiot. He yet again sits in the back, close to the window so he can stare out in boredom. Math was his easiest subject, scoring perfect marks to this day, even in the hardest of classes.

"Hey Arima." A familiar head of white and black hair sits next to him, flashing him a quick smile. In school, it seemed as if Kaneki had a different persona. Kind and caring toward his friends, but cold and bitter toward the rest. Those he was impartial to he treated normally, just not all warm and cozy as he does with Arima and Eto at the house.

"I'm so glad I got you as a partner. If I was paired with some idiot I would be kind of upset. Speaking of idiots, how did you manage to make it to Calculus in your second year?"

Kaneki laughed. "I skipped a few classes. I took Math III and Pre-Calculus last year."

"Interesting." Arima replied as the bell rang. Everyone took their seats.

A black-haired teacher walked in, wearing a jacket identical to the one Arima was wearing. She noticed, sending him a smirk before walking to the front of the class room.

"Hello, I'm your Calculus teacher. My name is Ms. Ui. Let's start on our first assignment." The class collectively groaned.

"You and your partner will be scouting around the school with a note in your hand. Your goal is to find the partners with the note that has your names on it. Take a sticky note from the pile up here and write you and your partners' names on it." She points to a pile on her desk.

She moves toward the projector, turning it on. A map of the school is displayed, nine numbers scattered around. One number was missing, ten. Arima and Kaneki had that number.

"Your team will go to these points based on the number on your desk. You have the whole class period, save the last ten minutes, to complete this task. Once ten minutes remain, report back here and we will see your results. Good luck. She says as all the students exit the room, save Arima and Kaneki.

Arima stands, walking toward the teacher. "So Kori, mind explaining this?" He says, pointing at himself and Kaneki.

"I just wanted to talk to... Haise and yourself." She replies.

"You have our ears." Kaneki says, irking at the use of his middle name.

Kaneki had used Haise Sasaki as his code name during his time as a member of the CCG, remaining as an undercover agent, unlike Arima. Throughout the gang, he was known as 'The Black Reaper' due to his expertise in the intel field, along with his relation toward his brother.

"How have you two been doing since our last Cochlea operation? I know it didn't... go to well toward you three." She says, angst racking her voice. After the Rosé operation, she was out on injury leave. She had still heard the news of the fight between the three, however.

Arima sighs. Kaneki, however, chooses to reply. "It was... rough. I didn't want to talk to Arima or Eto for a while." He says, sorrow leaking into his voice after gazing toward Arima.

He continued. "We went out of contact for a few months. Eto stopped writing for about half a year. Arima stopped working for the gang. I took a 'family leave' last year for about two months. We just needed to recover. Eventually, I chose to call Eto, making up with her before slowly restoring our previous relationship. Eto and I both went to Arima's old apartment and apologized as well, pretty much fixing our problems after a week." He smiles toward Arima, who continues to stare downward.

"It was bound to happen. Me, in a leadership position, of Countermeasure 1 especially, was really stressed out. Eto stayed out of it for most of the time, however taking the Aogiri Tree side after we differed in multiple opinions. Haise... was neutral. He tried to stop both of us, but we turned on him. I'll never forgive myself for that." Arima says, somehow keeping his composure.

"Luckily for Eto and I, Haise set us straight. So for that, me and Eto are eternally grateful." He looked toward Kaneki.

The two looked up at Kori, a horrible attempt at covering up a smile seen on her face. She coughs before making her next statement.

"I'm pretty sure you guys both know what's in this class, so I'll give you a pass. Feel free to do whatever you want during this period. However, you have to show up on test days and the final exam of course." Arima and Kaneki's expression turn to one of shock.

Arima replies first. "Seriously?"

She nods her head. "I also know that both of you have first lunch, so have at it in all honesty. I'll forward you two the dates of the tests. You still have your old cell numbers, correct?" They both nod.

"Very well. Go ahead and leave, just come back tomorrow when I explain everything for class." She waves her hand toward the two, signaling them to leave.

They both nod. "Thanks, Kori. Give the investigators my regards." Arima says as he walks out the door. Haise waves like an idiot.

Arima pulls his phone out of his pocket, sending Eto a quick message. Kaneki and Arima climb the final set of stairs to the roof. They reach the 'Administrator-Only' access panel and type in the four-digit passcode.

"1-2-3-4, are you kidding me?" Kaneki says, switching back to his 'overly cheerful' persona.

They open the door, seeing the fenced off roof. They walk around the door to the side of the fence, setting their items down. They put their backs against the fence. Arima shuts his eyes momentarily, relishing in the peace and quiet.

Three knocks sound on the door, signaling Kaneki to get up and open it. A wild Eto then proceeds to fly onto him, attaching to him like a parasite.

"Kaneki! Where's Arima?" She says as she holds him in his iron grip.

Kaneki comically sweatdrops, before saying, "Uh, he's not... here? Totally."

She turns around, slowly making devil eyes at Arima before jumping on him in a hug, once again.

Arima sighs. "Do you need to do this every time you see us?"

"Yes."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Arima coldly says.

Eto pushes off him, clearly not amused.

"Don't you love your two-minute older sister!" She says to Arima, fake tears running down her face.

He smirks. "Maybe on Mondays. And good Saturdays."

Eto jumps. "REALLY?"

"No."

She then falls over, fake tears pooling beside her head.

Kaneki chimes in. "Big sister Eto, I love you!"

"Yay!" She gets back up, latching into Kaneki once more.

Once they settle down, they're all seated against the fence.

"So... why are you guys here so early?" Eto asks.

"Our teacher knows us, and knows we can easily pass her class, so she basically told us we only have to show up for tests." Arima replied.

"Good! That means we can have lunch together, since I have a free second period!" Eto gloriously says, acting as if her team won the World Cup.

"Yeah, I guess this will be our usual spot." Kaneki says.

They gaze off, enjoying the comfortable silence between the three. Before they know it, the bell rings for third period.

"Welp, time to go guys!" Eto energetically says. She hugs them both before opening the door and running off down the stairs.

"Kaneki, what's your next class?"

"AP Chemistry."

"I'll be seeing you later then, I have Civics." Arima replies, waving to Kaneki as he walks through the door. He walks down two flights of stairs and another hallway before arriving at his destination.

The class was organized into single desks, the perfect seat available near the window. He sits in it just as the bell rings. He scanned the room, searching for familiar faces. He found none.

"I guess this will be that one class that you know nobody in." He thought to himself as the teacher, Mrs. Vaunich began to lecture.

After sitting through an hour and thirty minutes of the average 'school expectation' speech, the third bell rang. Arima got up, beginning to walk toward his fourth class, Weight Training.

He walked in, seeing someone that he enjoyed talking to. He nodded at him, before standing with the rest of the class. He spotted Kaneki speaking with an old acquaintance of his, Kotoro Amon. He greeted him and Kaneki, he's seen Kaneki before so no need to dramatacize anything.

The teacher began to speak as the bell rang.

"Hello students. I see some familiar faces among you, but for those who don't know me, I'm Mr. Kirishima, the soccer coach here. This is Weight Training." He says as he motions toward the room. You will get in groups of four, each on a station. The rest is free reign, do what you feel is best. However, don't overwork yourself and be mindful when your body needs a break." He then walked over to a station.

"The only station off limits is this one, I'll be using it alongside you guys." He says, getting cat-calls from around the room.

"Alright, get into your groups."

Arima looked toward Kaneki and Amon, each of them giving off a slight smirk. Now to find their fourth. A man with a black mask walked up to the three. Arima nodded at him, assuming he wanted to join.

"There's our four. Kaneki, Arima, Amon, and Tatara." They went to a station, the four taking off their jackets and beginning.

 _III_

As Kaneki and Arima exited the locker room, the bells rang. Students flooded into the hallways, packed like hounds trying to escape toward the buses and parking lots. Arima motioned Kaneki over as he walked toward Mr. Kirishima. His daughter, Touka, happened to be conversing with him.

"Hey Mr. Kirishima, do you have a minute?" Arima said.

"Sure of course. Touka, be careful walking home." He said, looking toward Arima. Arima looked toward Kaneki, gesturing at Touka. Kaneki realized this, before running to catch up to the purple haired girl.

"So, Arima, what can I do for you again?" He states.

"I was wondering if it would still be possible to join the soccer team. I transferred in a few days ago, just getting my paperwork signed. I've been looking for an afterschool activity to do for a while after I left the... well you know." Mr. Kirishima curtly nodded, understanding what Arima meant.

"I can see if we have any space available. What positions do you play?" He asked.

"I can play center back or goalkeeper, the latter being preferred." He replied.

"Lucky for you, our goalkeeper just left!" We can test you right now, actually. Are you free?"

Arima nods. "Yeah, I just need to text my sister."

"Of course, meet me on the field." He says, walking away.

Arima began his ten-minute walk home, hair full of sweat. He had apparently passed the test with flying colors, making it onto the Varsity soccer team.

As he walked, he entered a small convenience store, picking up an energy drink, along with a soda and chips for Kaneki. He grabbed a pack of gum for Eto, knowing that she chews it when she writes.

"That'll be 700 yen." Arima hands her the money as he walks out.

He continues his trek home, taking care to stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat for dinner. He grabs Eto food, knowing that Kaneki probably ate something by now. He arrives at the front door to his apartment five minutes afterward. He knocks three times, hearing rushing footsteps before an excited Eto jumps on him once more.

"Ooo you brought me food? How were your tryouts? Did you make it? Were they good? Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I'm not answering any of those questions. I made the team though." He replies.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THATS AWESOME!" She yells, bringing a napping Kaneki out of his room.

"Ne, mind keeping it down out here? Me and Touka are trying to study." He groggily says before slamming the door to his room once more.

"Studying, huh? Maybe he's napping with Touka-chann." Arima and Eto say, sneakily opening the door to Kaneki's room. They poke their heads in.

Kaneki is lying on the left side, Touka nestled into his chest. The sheets were half off, at least showing they had clothes on. Touka has a smile on her face, while Kaneki slept peacefully. Her purple hair contrasted nicely with Kaneki's black shirt. Arima closed the door.

"Yep, totally napping with Touka. Whatever though, I don't control him. Maybe I'll take a nap as well."

"Good idea! Me too." Eto runs off to her room.

Arima heads to his room, opening the door and throwing his jacket on the closet floor. He sets his glasses in the bathroom once more, stripping his clothes off before taking a shower. The hot water eases his somewhat aching muscles after his tryouts. He walks out, grabbing clean clothes from his closet. He finally hangs his jacket up. He reads the clock, 8:24pm.

"I guess it won't hurt to sleep, will it? I'll just wake up a tad bit earlier than usual." He hazily closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _III_

He opens his eyes, the clock reading '1:42am.' He still feels tired, not meaning to wake up this early. He hears someone knock on his door.

It opens, and an Eto wearing a mummy pajama onesie walks in. Her head, however, is covered with a hood.

"...Arima. I can't sleep." She says.

"You're really waking me up at 2:00 in the morning to tell me this?" He says.

"It's actually 1:43 as of now, you're off by 17 minutes, to be precise." She states in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

"...Can I... sleep with... you? Maybe? I know it's weird for me to... ask, but I've been having this nightmare and it scares the hell out of me, even after all we've been through. And plus, after seeing Touka and Kaneki like that I-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. If you want to, go ahead. Just go to sleep." Arima says, not really caring at this point.

Eto climbs in his bed, snuggling up to Arima.

"Goodnight." She whispers with a content sigh.

Arima thinks to himself, "And she says she's the older one, but yet she asks to sleep in my bed." He drifts off into sleep.

 _III_

"Arima, we haven't spoke in a while, how have you been doing?"

"Good, father. I had no clue you were running this school. What happened to Anteiku?"

"Oh, nothing of the sort. I'm able to handle both just fine." He replied.

Anteiku happened to be a more peaceful, pacifist splinter group of Aogiri Tree, causing it to be all but ignored by the CCG. Arima knew that his father led then group, however agreed with his morals.

"You know, Arima, you and Eto should contact me more. Kaneki is the only one who holds a regular conversation you know."

"Sorry father. I've been very busy until recently, and have only now just been free. I doubt Eto will want to talk with you, you've had a rocky relationship with her."

"It wasn't my choice to do what I did to her. I wish I could take it all back in complete honesty."

"Kaneki and I both understand this, it's just her that needs to realize it." Arima says as he stands up.

"It's been nice chatting with you, father. Call me up during class whenever, most of the curriculum here I learned ages ago." Arima says as he opens the door, exiting the room.

 **Alright, let me clarify this right now. I'm trying to develop Eto as a really emotional, touchy person toward Arima and Kaneki. It just has always seemed like a sibling thing for me. The whole sleeping thing with Arima was not a relationship-step thing, it was more or less a 'I'm a touchy sister who needs to be confided in by my brother because I'm jealous of Kaneki' thing.**

 **Don't really want confusion in that.**

 **Kaneki's persona switches just feel like it would when he kind of switches from psychotic to calm and caring in the manga. But school related.**

 **Also, Arima's conversation with Kuzen just turned out to be normal, however revealing a fallout between Eto and her father. Past events within the CCG gang have been revealed, along with Kaneki gaining the whole 'Haise' thing, not including the hair. Whoa!**

 **That's about it really. Thanks for reading my story? Maybe? It's fun to write regardless. I think I may like this one more than my prior.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
